Volleyclan
by Spottedfire
Summary: A group of volleyball playing kitty pets have been reading the warriors books and plan to make a clan of thier own . . . R&R Please!


' Ok, the start of my second warrior fanfic! (Shakes in anticipation ). Here we go, VOLLEYCLAN!

I do not own warriors or any of the cool and fantastic ideas that Erin Hunter has. I do own Sunshine, Thomas, Buddie, Bruiser, Zeek, and Lulu, though.'

A cream colored cat lifted her head. "Thomas,"

A gray cat opened one eye lazily. "Yes, Sunshine?"

"You know, I think we're both tired of our life here,"

"Yeah, " Thomas sat up, wide awake.

"I was thinking, maybe we can start our own clan!"

"You mean, like in those books Molly reads to us all the time? Warriors?"

"Exacly! But, not exacly . . ."

Thomas' eyes widened. "Well, maybe Buddie and Bruiser can help us."

"And maybe even Lulu and Zeek!" Sunshine meowed excitedly. Thomas happily nodded. "And, we need a clan name too."

Sunshine beamed. "I know! Remember that game that Zeek, Lulu, Bruiser, and me,"

"Bruiser and _I_ " Thomas corrected. Sunshine rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That one when we put our paws together, and hit the ball with our arms, and have to hit it over a net."

"Volleyball!" Thomas jumped up into the air and pretended to spike a volleyball. Sunshine put her paws together and pretended to bump it back. Thomas let the imaginary ball fall. "We gotta tell the others!" He purred as he ran out the kitty door. Sunshine closed her green eyes. "Volleyclan. . ."

oOoOoOoOoOo

A dark brown cat yawned, and looked over to a nearby sleeping white cat with a black muzzle and tail. The dark brown cat poked him lazily with a paw. " Hey, Bruiser." The white cat kept sleeping. "Hey, bro!" No reponse. The muscular dark brown tom went into pouncing position, aiming for his brother. Suddenly, a gray cat then ran into him. The dark brown cat fell on his side, and looked up at the gray cat angrily. "What was that for, Thomas?"

"You know those books our twoleg Molly reads to use?" The dark brown cat nodded. He knew all too well what he was talking about; the story about wild cats living on a code, hunting for food, and fighting evil cats to help thier clans. He himself liked hearing about the heroic Brambleclaw, while his brother liked Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Thomas looked at Bruiser. "Buddie, will you make him wake up! This is important."

"With pleasure." Buddie went back into a crouching position. "In fact, I was doing this when you ran into me!" Thomas rolled his eyes. "Just get it done!" Buddie wagged his haunches, and pounced. "Hiiisssss!" Bruiser jumped three feet in the air, and landed on his feet, bristling. "What was that for, Buddie!"

Buddie nodded toward Thomas, and Bruiser made his fur lie flat. "So, Thomas," Bruiser sleepily purred. "What are you here for?" Thomas put his tail neatly around his paws. "Sunshine and I have been thinking and. . ."

"You two are finally getting together!" Bruiser exclaimed. Thomas gave him a cold stare. "NO! We were thinking we could make our own clan, like in the warriors books!"

"What's the name?" Buddie asked. Thomas looked at his paws. "Well. . ."

"It's the Volleyclan!" Thomas heard behind him. "Hi Sunshine!" Buddie meowed. Sunshine purred and looked behind her. "Come on, Lulu, Zeek! Your slower than Thomas on bath Thursday!" Thomas rolled his eyes. _Typical Sunshine._ He thought to himself. A gray tom and a light brown she-cat walked out from behind Sunshine. Both of them had darker muzzles, paws, ears, and tails. Buddie ran up to the brown cat. "Hi, Lulu!" They touched noses, and the gray cat gave Buddie a cold stare.

Sunshine noticed him. "Um, Zeek? Can I speak to you?" Zeek nodded, and Sunshine lead him a ways away from Buddie and Lulu. Sunshine turned to Zeek. "Zeek, are you jealous of Buddie?"

Zeek quickly shook his head. "No! Why would I be jealous of Buddie. . ."

"Because he's spending time with your sister?" Sunshine guessed. Zeek looked down, confirming Sunshine's theory. Sunshine sighed. "Zeek, you should be happy for Lulu! Buddie really cares for her."

"But,. . . oh, what's the point!" Zeek dug his claws into the dirt. Thomas padded up to them, and noticed the distressed Zeek. "Um, how 'bout we play volleyball?" Zeek perked up, and Lulu, Bruiser, and Buddie padded up to them. "Did someone say, ' volleyball '?" Lulu sweetly asked. Thomas nodded. "Yep! How do the green courts sound?"

"That sounds great Thomas!" Sunshine purred. Bruiser touched Sunshine's shoulder with his tail. "At the usual time, midnight!" They all raised their paws in agreement.

"Go, Volleyclan!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Heads up!" Thomas meowed, and Sunshine raised up her paws to set the ball. Bruiser bumped it back, and Zeek spiked it. They were at a tennis court, moonlight illuminating the green ground. Thomas, Sunshine, and Zeek were on one side of the court, while Buddie, Bruiser, and Lulu were on the other. Lulu had barely enough time to bump it before the ball fell onto the ground.

"Nice hit, Lulu!" Buddie purred encouragingly. Zeek gave Buddie another cold stare, just before the ball bounced on his head. "Ow!" He covered his sore face with his paws. "You ok, Zeek?" Sunshine asked, barely containing her laughter. Zeek quickly recovered and sat on his haunches, clapping his paws together and rubbing them. "I'm fine, now, how we going to make our own Volleyclan?"

Sunshine held the ball in her paws. "Well, I was thinking that we could go into the park, live like a clan and play Volleyball, and. . . that's all I got so far." Lulu was just about to ask her something, when all of a sudden, they heard someething. "Twoleg!" Bruiser yowled, and they scattered.

'Ok, not a very long beginning, but, so far so good, right? PLEASE review! Pretty, pretty please with a rabbit on top? A mouse? What about a fish?'


End file.
